I'll protect you, forever
by Peeto4eva
Summary: Cato had fallen for Peeta and vows to protect him until the end. But will they both make it to the end? Slash Peeta/Cato , Peeto
1. Chapter 1

You guys might find this weird but i'm jumping straight in with no reaping and no parade, instead for the tribute banquet the night before the games begin.

Chapter 1:

Peeta Mellark P.O.V.

This banquet was disgusting. The capitol citizens and game makers were making themselves sick to eat more. Its revolting. How can they do that when people are starving out in the districts? Well thats the 'great' and 'generous' capitol for you.

I can't stand here on my own whilst they do that. Yeah im on my own, why would Katniss stand near me, the lonely gay baker whom confessed his fake love for her. Yes im gay and Katniss squeezed it out of me after the confession.

I honestly just feel like crying. I'm going into a deathmatch with no allies, no friends , no family. No one. I might just jump on a mine. At least it will be quick. Not even a first kiss.

I just stood there leaning against the wall next to the balcony exit. Enjoying my last night of hell. Hopefully death will be better than this. No more bullies, no more being beaten by my own mother. Just peace. I let a small smile grace my features as i thought of how comforting death seemed.

Cato's P.O.V.

This banquet was crap. All the other careers are annoying. I cant wait to get rid of them. They are all so pretentious. Especially Clove, she thinks i'm into her ? Haha, well shes got another thing coming because I don't like girls.

However no one knows, they can't. Its not that accepted where I come from which is strange as we train children to fight to the death.

I took a look around the room and saw the beautiful boy from district 12 leaning against the wall. He looked as if he was going to start crying. I just want to walk over and hold him in my arms and protect him from everything. How am i expected to kill someone as innocent and as cute as that?

What am i thinking?! Ive never had feelings like this before. Yeah i've lusted over boys and stuff like that but this is different. I just want to get him and hide from the world. Just cuddle with him.

I know what i'm going to do. I'm going to get him in with the careers and protect him. But wait. He loves Katniss? Well at least I think he does. I'll have to test that theory out.  
Peeta's P.O.V.

I really think i'm going to start crying. But i can't, not here. Ill look weak. But who cares? Im going to die anyway.

I let a small crystal tear break the dam of my eyelids. It slowly made its way down my cheek, closely followed by more. By now i was full on crying. There was no stopping me now. I couldnt and i dont want to stop.

I slowly looked up. Much to my dismay my baby blue eyes connected with those deep oceanic eyes of Cato. I silently cursed myself inside, but i didn't break eye contact. Instead I let more tears flow fast down my cheeks, staining them for the last time ever. Im going to die so why should I care. The emotion that came upon Catos eyes actually shocked me. It was concern. I cant handle this i need fresh air. I quickly turned and exited the banquet out onto the balcony which were littered with perfectly assorted moonshine roses.

Cato's P.O.V.

My eyes connected with them deep baby blue ones. They were beautiful. Neverending almost. A small tear ran down his cheek. Wait please don't cry i thought. But more just flooded his eyes and stained his cheeks. I felt so bad. I just wanted to wrap him up in my arms forever. Never let his go.

Wait why am i feeling this? Have i already fallen for him? He has me trapped now, forever.

Peeta suddenly turned and exited onto the balcony. I made the quick decision to follow him. Maybe i can comfort him. I exited the doors and saw him looking out over the capitol. The faint sound of sobs flowed with the soothing wind blew across the balcony. I walked across and leaned against the railing next to him. He ducked his head and carried on crying.

I was torn inside whether or not i should i should just pull him into my arms. Well i could die tomorrow, its now or never. I slowly turned to him and pulled him into my arms. He seemed startled at first, until i felt his go around my back and hold on tight. He leaned his head against my chest. I just tightened my hold on him and lent my chin on the top of his head. His sobs became less frequent against my chest as i still held him close.

This felt right, like we were made for each other. I just hope he mirrors what i'm feeling.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I was shocked to say the least at someone like Cato had came to comfort me. But the way he held me in his arms, and how tight he held me as if i was something to protect told me different. This was more than just a comforting hug. And strangely enough i felt safe and loved in his embrace i wanted this to last forever.

I went to pull away but the way his arms tightened told me how he wanted to embrace for a little bit more. Not that i could complain. I just laid my head on his chest. It was like we were made for eachother. I fit perfectly into his arms. I had long stopped crying.

His grip finally loosened and he looked down at me. His eyes looking straight into my soul.

"T-Thank you" I stuttered. He just let beautiful smile grace his lips.

Cato's P.O.V.

This moment was perfect. Just by looking into his eyes i could see he felt the same way for me. In this moment i knew i had to protect him. I can't let anyone harm him.

"Don't worry about tomorrow Peeta, ill protect you. No one will harm a hair on your head. Your mine now. And ill do anything to protect you" I whispered.

He peered into my eyes and said "Cato, i don't love katniss. But thankyou. I just hope you're feeling what i am. I just feel safe with you, protected. You don't need to protect me, i know i'm going to die anyway…"

"Peeta don't, you're not going to die, i said i'll protect you and i will. Forever. Im glad you don't love katniss and yes i do, i feel complete with you." As i said this my grip tightened around him and i laid a sweet kiss to the top of his head as he rested it against my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Peeta's P.O.V.

The kiss he had just lain on my head was amazing. Even though it wasn't my lips , i still felt completely entranced by it.

I slowly pulled my head from his chest and looked into his beautifully sculpted face.

"Why me?" I croaked out, pain evident in my voice.

He just smiled gently at me and said "I don't really know. Theres just something about you which makes me want to be better. And from what i'm feeling right now, it'll only be you"

I couldn't believe what words had just slipped from his mouth. A smile was now painted on my face, as i realised it would only be him.

We stayed in this comforting position for a little while longer neither of us wanting to break the embrace just yet.

Caro's P.O.V.

I can't believe what i have just realised. I like him more than i thought. Just this moment of me holding him, i just we could stay in this forever.

But alas i must go back to my floor. I really don't want to leave Peeta. I just want to cuddle with him. But i think he has to keep up the katniss appearance thing.

I pulled away from the hug and looked down into those endearing baby blue eyes.

"I have to go now, but Peeta. I'll do anything in my power to keep you alive , i'll protect you, I promise"

And with that i leaned forward and pressed my lips to the top of his head.

Heading back into the banquet was fairly annoying, Peeta had gone down to his floor with Haymitch. I wish i could spend the night with him…

Turning round i noticed Clove and Brutus motioning me toward the elevator. I simply nodded and proceeded forth toward them.

Arriving to our floor i quickly walked towards my room. I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me, i didn't need Clove trying to make any advances. I looked at the plush bed, noticing the silk sleep pants laid out.

Peeling off the clothes i was currently wearing, my mind couldn't help but wander to Peeta. I just felt complete with him, i really do need him. I can feel it in my bones. He the first person i've ever wanted to just hold and protect. I really do think he could be the one.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I didn't even stay up to talk to Haymitch. I just went straight to bed.

I couldn't get Cato out of my mind. The way my belly flipped when he tightened his grip. The way he held me tight in his arms. It was just amazing.

I just wish he was here with me now. Holding me.

Cato's P.O.V.

I can't stand just lying in this big empty bed anymore, i need Peeta. That when i decided.

Slowly rising out of my bed i crept towards the door. I opened it slowly and checked if anyone was out. But the coast was clear. I silently creeped toward the elevator, making sure to not make a single sound.

I quickly pressed the number 12 upon entering the elevator. It shot up as fast as one of those bullet things that came out of the capitals guns.

Cautiously stepping out of the elevator, i peered around the room. No one was in sight, thank god.  
I crept toward the two rooms before me. I knew these were the tributes rooms as the floor had the same layout as mine.

One of the doors were slightly ajar. I looked into the room , and sure enough i found a sleeping Peeta. I stepped into the room, and quietly closed the door behind me. The sight of Peeta sleeping was so cute.

Wait, did i just think cute? What is this kid doing to me.

I made my way towards the bed and started to slip in.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I suddenly felt my bed dip, and someone joined me. I could feel them shuffling closer towards me. They pressed their unclothed front against my back. The warmth emitting from them was amazing. Next they wrapped a rather muscular arm around my chest and pulled me in tighter. Cato. Thats who it was.

I slowly turned around and looked into his eyes. His head was propped up on his hand as he looked down at me. His arms still held a tight protective grip on me. I slowly looked over his face and then suddenly he was leaning in.

The next thing i knew were his soft lips which captured mine. I immediately kissed back, the feeling of his lips forever trapping me and connecting us. His soft yet strong tongue teased my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. Soon enough he was exploring my mouth, whilst i was exploring his. But i needed air.

I pulled away with a slight gasp and looked into his jovial face. A beautiful smile had came across his features as he pulled me into his body. Encircling me in a protective arms, my head rested in the crook of his neck. He lovingly nuzzled the side of my neck and rested his head ther. This was so perfect.

"I just had to come and see you, stay with you in the last night of comfort. Go to sleep peet, and remember , i'll always be protecting you" Cato said sweetly.

"Thankyou Cato, you really don't know how much this means. Goodnight" And with that i nuzzled into his neck closer as he rested his head on mine.

**Please Review. Not quite sure about this story….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Peeta's P.O.V.

Slowly, I came back to reality. I could feel a slight nuzzling on my neck, and the comforting warmth of limbs entwined with mine. I let out a deep sigh, which sounded as if it had been trapped within me for years. However, this is the most peaceful I've felt in my entire life.

I slowly turned around, fearing i'd wake my protector up. Looking into his peaceful and stoic face, I realised this could potentially be the last time I did. My eyes slowly drifted across the contours and soft skin, his supple red lips pursed slightly open, letting a small warm breath hit my nose.

I shifted my self to capture more of the warmth that I so desperately craved. The subtle movements must been enough to disturb Cato's deep slumber.

His thick warm arms tightened around my body as he pulled me flush against his chest, only to nuzzle his nose into my hair.

I looked up into his face again, but to now be greeted by the beautiful oceanic orbs that were filled with an overwhelming affection.

"Morning cutie", His soft yet rugged voice gracefully danced from his lips.

"Morning Cato", I replied, equally as soft. He let a gentle smile grace his lips and then nuzzled his head into my neck.

I let out a big sigh, this was perfect. But what was to come of the day ahead? I pulled myself up to an upright position , immediately missing the warmth emitting from Cato. I heard a small whimper. I looked back to Cato and realised he was trying to grasp me again.

I chuckled a little bit then looked at the time, 8:15, well I could just wait another 15 minutes. I finally gave into his whining and settled back into his arms. He let out a sigh and tightened his arms around me. I turned and snuggle into his chest. This is the best feeling I've ever had.

**little taster, why do you think?xo**


End file.
